


burnt leaves

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Marriage of Convenience, Married Life, Moving In Together, One Shot Collection, Shorts, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Luna/Neville short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rpepperpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpepperpot/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Vinyl Records' for anon

3.  'Secrets' for rpepperpotsshipssciencebros

4.  'Morning after their wedding' for hippiediva

5.   ***** 'Happily FWB' for georgiagirlagain

6.  'Marriage of convenience' for iamteambucky

7.   ***** 'Spanking; Begging; Vibrator' for llygaidwideshut


	2. 'Vinyl Records' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Moving in together

The dust rose off the box when Neville carefully placed it on the floor of their flat.  It made his nose tickle, but he didn’t sneeze.  It had obviously been in the closet here for a long while.  

“Shall we play one?” Luna asked, rifling through the box.  “They’re mostly muggle bands, but that’s not a bad thing…”  

He shrugged, a smile playing on his lips.  He couldn’t help but look around their new flat. The sun was setting and their living room furniture still hadn’t been delivered.  He’d have to call tomorrow.  

But for now?  He was content to sit here and listen to muggle music with Luna.

 


	3. 'Secrets' for rpepperpotsshipssciencebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Kissing, Fluff

Her lips on his felt like heaven.  The soft pop as she released his lips was the best sort of secret.  Neville wasn’t one to wax poetic…about romantic things, no less. But it was difficult not to let every single second he spent with Luna work its way into the part of his brain where flights of fancy and flowery words took up residence.  

He felt better when he was with her.  She brought out the very best parts of him.  And he wasn’t about to start second-guessing himself now.  

“Wanna know a secret?” he whispered, delighting in the way she shivered.  

“Only if you want to share it.”  

“Love you, Luna.”  

She smiled.  “I love you too, but that’s not a secret, Neville.”

 


	4. 'Morning after their wedding' for hippiediva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Married Life

Luna awoke that morning with her arms still around him.  He was still, but she didn’t know if he was awake or asleep, she wasn’t awake enough to tell the difference.  She was still in that blissful space between awake and dreaming.  

For all she knew, Neville could be a dream.  And if he was, she was content to keep dreaming him.  

“Good morning…” he whispered, his lips tickling her throat.  

She smiled.  “Indeed it is.”  

Not a dream. How wonderfully perfect of him. 

 


	5. *'Happily FWB' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Fluff, Smut, Friends with Benefits

Neville pushed the mass of things off his herbology work bench, his eyebrow crooking ever so slightly.  

Luna smiled and waved her wand to send it all off where it belonged before she hopped up on the bench in front of him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him close.  

She pressed her lips to his and gasped into his mouth when his hand slid up beneath her jumper, plucking at her nipple through her bra.  

“I cleared that off to be spontaneous, you know…”  he teased.  

“I do know…but I also know you wouldn’t have been able to concentrate with all of your things on the floor…” Luna tilted her head to nip at his jaw.  “And I require all of your concentration, Professor Longbottom.” 

 


	6. 'Marriage of Convenience' for iamteambucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Marriage of Convenience

“It’s not so bad, getting married to me, is it?” Luna asked, her eyebrows raised quizzically.  And Neville knew he could safely give her an honest answer.  He’d have told her if it was a bother.  Or a chore.  

But the truth of the thing was, he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather be “shackled” to for the rest of his days.  She understood him.  She was kind.  And most importantly, he enjoyed her company.  

It was true, they didn’t love each other yet.  But they could.  He could.

“No, it’s not.  Not at all, Luna,” he answered, reaching over to squeeze her hand. 

 


	7. *'Spanking; Begging; Vibrator' for llygaidwideshut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Spanking, Begging, Vibrators, Sex

“Please…” Luna murmured in his ear, rocking her hips forward so her clit would come in contact with the vibrator he was holding in his hand.  She was in his lap, completely nude and quivering.   

Neville sucked a mark on her clavicle, his other hand smoothing over her thigh, traveling around until he was cupping her ass.  “Please what?”  

“You know what…” she insisted, draping her arms over his shoulders.  He swatted her playfully and turned up the speed of the vibrator.  

“Do that again…” she pleaded, pressing back against his hand.  

“What?  This?” He swatted her again, surprised that she’d asked.  

“Mmmhmmm…” she hummed, letting her head drop down on his shoulder.  “More, please…”  

“ _Anything_  for you, Luna…”

 


End file.
